Flavour of the Week
by loopeeee
Summary: *songfic* heehee! Very Very Anti-Hayy/Ginny... with a hint of Draco/Ginny, (My Fav Combo!) Ginny is the F.O.T.W!


A/N: Okkk So I dont even know the TRUE definition of a songfic, I shall just hope that Im right. Is it when you listen to a song and put some lyrics in like to identify the plot with and stuff like that and you listen to the song while reading it and it FEELS like it fits? It better be cuzz thats what Im writinG!!!!  
  
Song:Flavour of the Week - American Hi Fi  
  
+++=Chang P.O.V between Harry/Draco/Ginny.  
  
A/N: This is a "Harry Is A Big Fat Jerk-Fic" so yeah, lol. I like Ginny/Draco much better :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
___Day One___  
  
Ginny was reading in her dormitory room. She was happily imagining her and her Boyfriend, Harry, In the same situation as the charachters of the book.  
  
++++  
  
Harry was flirting with Parvati in the Common room, Wishing his girlfriend, Ginny, was more flirtatious.  
  
-----------------  
  
She paints her nails,   
  
and she dont know,  
  
hes got her best friend on the phone  
  
-------------------------------  
  
___Day Two___  
  
Ginny watched Harry and Ron play Wizards Chess. She noticed a pile of Harry's homework on the table, unfinished. "Harry, you should probably finish that potions essay, its due tomorrow..."  
  
+++  
  
Harry was not to be bothered with Ginny or his homework, Both major distractions which made him lose his bishop. "Yeah, could you just look through it Gin? Maybe touch up some mistakes?" She was happy to oblige.  
  
--------------------  
  
His dirty clothes are all he gives to her,  
  
And hes got posters on the wall, of all the girls he wished she was,  
  
And he means everything to her  
  
--------------------  
  
___Day Three___  
  
Ginny waited for Harry to come back to the common room. He said he would get her favorite meal. Ginny thought about the mashed potatoes and roast beef and wondered when he had ever asked what her favorite food was... He probably knew... at least he wasn't getting her least favorite, which was corn on the cob and steak... ew...  
  
+++  
  
corn on the cob and steak wafted steam as he stepped into the common room. He put the plate he had picked up for Ginny with the corn in front of her, sat down with his own meal on the other side of the rug carpet, picked up his Quidditch book, and started chewing.  
  
-------------------  
  
Hey boyfriend,  
  
He don't know,  
  
Anything About her,  
  
Hes too stoned,  
  
Nintendo...  
  
-------------------  
  
___Day Four___  
  
Draco watched as Harry talked with Hermione and Ron at the Gryffindor table, compleatly ignoring Ginny beside him. She didn't even mind his lack of attention. 'Stupid Potter. Dosn't realize what hes got till its gone...'  
  
+++  
  
Harry was deep in conversation with Hermione and Ron about what kind of quill was best for what type of parchement. His back was turned towards Ginny.  
  
+++  
  
Ginny glanced up across the hall, and noticed a pair of stormy grey eyes looking at her. Why was he looking at her like that? It seemed like he was trying to say something with his eyes... no she was just being stupid, her imagination making up stories. She went back to her breakfast.  
  
------------------  
  
I wish that I could make her see...  
  
She's just the flavour of the week...  
  
------------------  
  
___Day Five___  
  
Draco walked around the corner into a flaming wall of red hair. Finally, he had a chance to tell her something without suspicion...  
  
+++  
  
Ginny almost fell over as she was knocked into by a rich, black cloak. He bent slightly to whisper something in her ear. "You're just Potter's flavour of the Week Gin... Don't let him break your heart..."  
  
+++  
  
Ron saw from down the hall, Draco whispering in his sister's ear... He marched over and took Ginnys hand... Pulling her towards Charms.  
  
+++  
  
Ginny looked back... Was it true? How could he notice how she was treated by Harry... and why did he call her Gin? She saw something in his eyes as she walked away that she never saw in Harry.  
  
+++  
  
Draco gave Ginny a small smile as she was towed away to her next class... 2 years worth of envy towards Potter had finally got to him... He was now risking everything, but the rewards would be great, for the both of them.  
  
-------------  
  
Shes just the flavour of the week...  
  
She makes me weak...  
  
-------------  
  
Do you like the switchy charachter thingys? heehee! Mhe, don't kill me, its not the BEST peice of writing... lol...  
  
Please review... should I write more songfics? hehe... is that even a songfic? 


End file.
